


A talk with the familiar

by the_CrYpTiD_one



Series: Meeting the Dreamverses [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, Gen, Hehehe, I'm talking about you readers, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Nightmare is short, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), References to the myth of the pandora box, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, confusion grows from time to time, i have my ways, i was lazy to tag, pandora vault, some of the original characters are not oc's, suffer, to be freed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_CrYpTiD_one/pseuds/the_CrYpTiD_one
Summary: When your opposite is a decent being and make a comfortable conversation with you to beat the time.Dream sits in the prison and instead of rotting there alone, he got a very nice partner to talk to , Nightmare, who is giving him a sort of choice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Nightmare, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Meeting the Dreamverses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193615
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	1. The offer

Dream sat there locking at the spinning clock trying to get motivated by this new game Tommy showed him. Well, it's something he can do in this rather uncomfortable black cell with some bookshelves and no bed.  
It was like a black hole and the only light source came from the wall of lava. There is almost no sound except the blistering of the flowing lava, the tiny ticking sound of the clock and his breathing.

He knew why he was here. He knew that it's a punishment for his acts, but he knew that this would not happened if Dreamon did not possessed his body, movement.  
But he was stuck here after all what happened and he cannot change history back. And he did not want pity at all. It was wrong.  
He didn't want to hear their pity.  
He didn't want to listen to their feelings and anger.  
They shouldn't visit him, he should rot here alone and paying for his crimes.

Maybe that's the punishment, the others can visit him whenever they want. They can decide when they can come to annoy you.  
Maybe they think that he cannot live without them.

He does not like it. He pushed it away. This can't be.  
The last people who visited him came just to revive back the dead. Jschlatt and Willbur.  
They can be happy at least.  
His game was always with an eternal sacrifice, himself.  
Dream shook his head and sighed deeply ~Now they are one family, a big family. Together being happy. ~

No one cares about you Dream. 

/Because you are the villain, the Manipulator, the tyrant. No one will EVER trust you/

"What'cha doing, pal?" , a deep voice asked next to the battered man in his dirty green hoodie. Dream turned his head to the voice, surprised to not noticed anyone could sneak next to him. There was a completely dark figure sitting on the obsidian floor with a blank mask on its head.

Out of shock Dream hesitated and whispered quietly," Nightmare?!"

"Yup, it's me. How is it going? Are you all right? Your voice sounded cracked."

"How did you get in here?"

The blank man stared for a long time. A deadpanned face showed up revealing his emotion.  
Dream nicked slowly, he understand it. Nightmare always would joke about coming from the void, the shadows.  
This man was not a dreamon, that would mean he is not a manipulated asshole who harasses every being in his range.

This man is just a wrong code, but not that bad. Seriously, this time will be very thrilling if Nightmare is here.

And don't get me wrong, he was here with him and really speaking with him like he is a human. Just like pal's( Nightmares suggestion).  
A talk between two bad person, where nothing can go wrong, except that one time( will later tell about it/ no promises), but still the conversation goes mostly very smoothly. 

"Wait before you answer all my questions, let me first guess. They stuck you in a prison cell with mostly nothing because you traumatised two children and you were being a horrible person to everyone on the SMP? In a cell with a fucking lava door and with no rooming at all, like you were the only and one dangerous thing that would exist and try to destroy their artificial peace. Wait!", the black creature viewed the room silently and stared utterly serious in the eyes of him. "Where is your bed?"

"I don't have one"

"How do you sleep?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh my FUCKING GOD", Nightmare chuckled deeply," I mean, Devil, sorry. YOU DON'T HAVE A BED. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE? THIS IS NOT EVEN A FUCKING PRISON OR THIS IS NOT A NORMAL CELL." The black one screeched with just horror.

"Well, considering what I did, is this the thing what I deserved. I mean, I'm the head enemy of the whole SMP. I did bad and cruel things to children. Fuck, they're still children and you care about my well-being ?" Dream started to scratch his arm to calm down. His arm was already torn and red.

He wondered if Sam could hear him talking with Nightmare but he doubted it. The creeper hybrid just came when he was delivering the food or when someone wanted to visit him. No one would want to stay here all the time to watch him, going step for step insane. But he did not let that happen. He was not the highest priority, he heard it somehow or he guessed it that they would do a festival of him, the tyrant, sitting in the prison and they would laughing because they are finally freed.  
Nightmare was going in a circle, muttering that this server is weird. He can't blame him.  
But his mind screamed, that he deserved it and no one can change it, not someone on the SMP, not an outsider, like Nightmare, even himself cannot do anything.

"This world sucks. "

"Now you hurt me", he softly hummed, enjoying the familiar presence in his cell.

"Woah, are you the admin?"

He hummed again, better he doesn't speak or his throat will hurt, because he is not very fond of using it.

"I…", Nightmare was quiet. Dream watched every move of the other one, wondering what he would have in his mind. Nightmare was just standing there, doing nothing, not a move, nothing. The only exception was the white mask which turned back to a blank face.

"I invite you to my place, or my world."

Dream widened his eyes, he couldn't react. This offer was….  
He can't take it. His place was this cell.  
He began to sniffle and smile but he couldn't just leave this place.

And like Nightmare had just read his mind, he added: "You don't need to leave this place. I mean you can try to travel with your soul like it's a living dream. Your body is still here. You will look like you were sleeping, but you are not conscious. I only offered this, because I want to show the place where I live, my friends. Yeah, people would not believe me if I have friends, even though I was a bad person.  
I still got them, I want to introduce you to them, all of their opinion are different. It's sometimes really hilarious. Dream, I want to show you what really happen to villains and other people."

"I built this prison with Sam"

" But I know that it was the dreamon who suggested it. And you were not in control of your body. And I realized what you're real intentions were, concerning this prison.  
It was not built for the blond boy, who always swear, nor Technoblade, nor for anyone on the SMP. You built it for their protection. You knew it all the time that you are the only one who will rot here.  
The Pandora Vault is a prison just for you, for the dreamon you can't control. Or as I say for every dreamon on this server. Because the exorcizing didn't help.  
But do you knew the story of the name?  
Pandora box, the real name?  
Everything negative in the world is stuck in the box and just one person with curiosity opened it to look what was hid away from the world. In the end, everything came out.  
The moral of the story, things cannot stuck in a place forever and they cannot hide it away, because there will be always that kind of person who will investigate the secrets. "

"In contrast to being my opposite, you're very philosophical and smart.", he huffed while sitting there defeated. Someone finally understand his actions. His real intentions, his burden. He smiled fondly of his friend suggestion. People always take risks to achieve or get something.  
He will do it.  
It would be nice, living somewhere else and having fun. He missed it.  
He looked at the clock in his hands and thought about it. He would take the offer.  
But before he would do it, he will eat the plate of potatoes Sam just brought him. Today is a really strange day, he really doesn't noticed any movements around him.  
A side effect of being in a black room. Nothing is important now, nothing is interesting. It's boring, except the movement of the clock.

"And did you have decided yet?"

He forgot that Nightmare was still here, but not visible any more. He was now a voice in your head. A decent one. One you can trust, because nightmare is him, just the opposite. 

Somewhere deep in his mind screamed the officially weaken dreamon with insults. But he almost can't hear them. Almost.

CHANGE YOUR MIND. YOU DON'T DESERVE IT. YOU WILL STUCK IN HERE FOREVER. DON'T TRUST HIM. YOU CANNOT TRUST HIM.  
WHEN I WAS THERE, YOU WERE POWERFULL. BUT LOOK AT YOU, WITHOUT ME you're worthless and wea-

"I have made a decision"

"And?"

Dream giggled uncontrollable " you're very impatient. I'll tell you after I ate my potatoes"  
Nightmare stared at him dumbfounded while his mask morphed into a smile. 

"Sure. Eat your meal, I'll wait."


	2. Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you accept something, you ask for a clear insurance. Will it be successful ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWT: near death experiences, drowning

"You're taking a long time to eat those potatoes, what sorts of potatoes are they?

Cooked, baked?", Nightmare mumbled deeply while he took a proper look on those potatoes his friend was eating. "Can I take a look ?"

Dream gave him the stare as someone who does not want to be interrupted while eating. Whatever this sort of inspection is, he is definitely a little bit interested. No one ever just stepped in to look how the potatoes are he is eating, because who cares?!

They can give you anything from raw to poisonous and still no one give a shit about it. You can get ill, the food is just here for he's still alive. A living body, nearly to be broken, eating unhealthy food, when it's sometimes better when you just starve to death.

"Yeah, you can take one from the plate, but please, do not take this potato since I really need to eat for whatever is coming."

The other one carefully examined the potato his friend was eating. The thing in his hand was mostly brown but on some points the colour was more greenish, which was not a good. Additionally, the rough skin was still on it, well, this was not really that bad, but ok?

It was lying cold and deadly in his hand, not warmed up, which only meaned that it was raw.

This was not pleasant, Nightmare shuddered of the thought eating all the day this little raw potato. This could be disgusting at a point and one would really thing that starving is better than eating this all the time.

"My friend, is that the only thing you have as a meal? Raw potatoes?! You are kidding right now."

With a fast move he slapped the potato in Dream's hand away. A load thud was heard in the dark cell as the potato collided with the wall and ground. His anger was hidden, but he could still feel it boiling up like hot water in a pot on ,like say, 80 degrees. He gritted his teeth and shook his head.

" Sorry, but don't eat that crap. You're going to be a really sick man and even I cannot handle it. Come on don't give me that offended look, after this you would thanking me that I stopped you."

"But I'm hungry!", Dream whined out of protest and secondly out of the grumbling coming from his stomach, which was still there. He need something to eat those potatoes are the only one he can get for a weak, because who wants to spend all the time feeding the bad guy, others would argue against spending too much time on those things and if one would disagree, his reputation might be ruined. In the end he is going to be the one who is fault, like a scapegoat for everyone outside of the prison.

" I know, but please don't eat that. You will get a proper meal if you come with me, more like, I'm begging you to state your answer that we can start the travel out of here. I don't want to wait too long. You know my nature. I'm impatient."

Dream pierced through his mask with a little smirk showing off on his face. Maybe he is trying to read his emotions, because the expression on his mask did not reveal much. Behind his mask was nothing, Dream has a face, but he being the opposite does not have it at all, which was sometimes funny. If he would've eyes now, he would look away from those toxic green eyes of his friend. But these moves would always shows that you lose a competition of holding your eye-contact and the bad think is that Dream was smirking, which only meaned he knows what nightmare would do in this situation.

"How do you know what my answer is going to be concerning to your offer? Why are you showing so much confidence?"

"Well, I somehow figured it out of your voice, there were small hints of hope. And let's be honest, this place sucks and you really wish in some moments to have a normal live like the other people outside this cage. Human intentions are easy to read. If I didn't show so much confidence in the first round, you would not believe me. I am confidence that I can show you that I am not a pranker, like I say: I come here just to give you false hope and in the end our trust would be broken."

Circling around the man in green, he listed some of the possibilities to convince the other. The light was dimly, the lava was really not that helpful to look at the other ones face. Both of them would start a guessing game involving mind games, not what one would on the server thing. If you say mind games and include Dream, one of them would disagree with playing it, because they assume that it would be manipulative, but really no. just no. Mind game does not mean in any of that part, a little bit, but it's more of let your brain think clearly.

"How does it works? The soul travelling…", Dream interrupted his running thoughts. Of course, this man does not give the answer directly, he would just start asking whether it would work and how it would work. This was a hard thing to explain. Well, honestly, he didn't really know what to do, he never done this before. Nightmare hoped that it will work somehow.

He needed a perfect idea, it shouldn't be bloody, if it's the warden would suspect anything which was not in his plan.

What should he do?

What?

He could do a transferring of energy like, where you put your hands on the head of the other person and you start this changing, like electronic flows through a stick of metal.

The Problem is that he really never did that before and how it actual works, he was never an admin, but he heard once that it could help with switching worlds, again he was not an experienced man. Soo, what is he going to do?

Making a pentagram on the floor with his blood, if he had it ( he has), and put his friend in the middle of it like he wants to summon a ghost, demon or want to try exorcize Dream again, last time as the "Dreamon Hunter " tried it they failed, so this would fail to.

Leaving blood in this form behind is messy and the warden would be suspicious. This is what he tried to avoid it.

There leaves only one solution how to make it.

He stared at Dream a long time and sighed, " I'm sorry Dream. I cannot find other option than the one I have in my mind. Don't hate me when I'm going to do it."

"What?"

He grabbed Dream's Arm and pulled the other one on his feet with force. His mask was totally blank, but he was nervous inside. Nightmare hoped this would actually be successful. The grip was hard and Dream flinched out of the pain he inflicted himself before, he felt himself regretting doing it. But he had to do it. There was no way to do it differently. People would be disgusted but that's fine, isn't it? This is just a sign for them to stay away…a sign that he is dangerous…so dangerous that he cannot keep himself from hurting his own body.

"What are you doing? Nightmare?! NIGHTMARE!", Dream screamed out of shock and confusion not knowing why the other was acting so strange.

With a full force Nightmare yanked the head of Dream into the cauldron of water. The coldness Dream never really felt before hit him with a surprise as his mind was running wild, calculating what is happening now. His breath hitched, water flowed down his lungs filling them as fast they could. Whoever said drowning is peaceful, they probably never experienced before. Everything was burning. He couldn't even closed his eyes. His hands were holden the cauldron. He really hoped that this was not a joke, just to punish him because he broke a rule.

Meanwhile, Nightmare was thinking if this would be one of his going to be deepest regrets he is doing now. There is a solution to get the soul out of someone's body, the theory when people were having near death experiences. And this is exactly what he is doing. Drowning his friend. Then he would transfer the energy with him, like an electrical shock to the heart to get the pulse back if they show none, but this time it's going to be getting the soul.

It is hard to do it. Maybe the hardest of it is trusting the other one. While Nightmare feared the worst, Dream let himself think back in the past, but he couldn't find anything to make him comfortable. He closed his eyes unconsciously, as he opened him he saw the dark blue of the bottom and the water bubbles coming from his nose and mouth, his eyes were really tired, he wanted to sleep, take a nap.

Then he felt the calmness he missed, the endless silence. The water bubbles got lesser and the water just welcomed him into their world he never noticed before. He felt peace.

His body fell completely limp. He felt himself in warm sheets or in clouds. But he couldn't open his eyes and then he got shocked out of nowhere.

There was this unbelievable moment for both, Dream saw himself sleeping peacefully in Nightmares hands, while the other one hold his hand carefully as he wanted to make a proposal. Nightmare stared in awe at the soul flying over him and the now soulless body. Breathing deeply he whiffled and whispered, " Holy shit. It worked. It really worked."

"What did you do?"

"It has to be done. Hell, yeah it worked! IT WORKED and it was my first time doing it soooo…"

"WHAT?!"

The soul throw hands in the air, complementing that he should said it before and that he actually regret accepting it. "Wait, I never said that I accepted it. What the hell."

Oops, he really didn't mind it at all, he was all in the opinion that Dream agreed. Shit, what did you get yourself into it. No escape now.

And he shouldn't say that he never done it, but he was proud.

Then he noticed something on Dream's soul, really how?

"Your mask also transform into a soulish object, really. How can they actually die if they were not alive in the first place?"

"I don't know, but I'm happy that I don't need to face reveal in the other world. Consider I don't like to leave my mask behind or having nothing to cover my face, I'm really fortunate, aren't I?", the soul giggled cheeky to the other one. The voice of the soul was lighter as they were just an angel coming from the heaven to lead the way to the church…or Jesus… angelic voice, pure and high, like water out of the spring.

"How are we going to escape this world?"

Oh, yeah. The Switching world part. How could he forget it.

"Wait a minute."

_Nightmare whispered to you: Are ya ready pal? Open the energy stream to connect our worlds._

_You whispered back: Ready, everything is according to the plan, do you got Dream in any possible ways?_

_Nightmare whispered sheepishly to you: I've got his soul is that okay?_

_You answered deadpanned: seriously? But that's fine, he would get his normal body back when he is our world. He don't need to fear to stay as a soul all the time._

_Nightmare whispered satisfied: that's great news. Starting operation DEAW._

_You whispered to Nightmare: Operation DEAW begins._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo, how was it?
> 
> please comment, i like to read through, really...:D
> 
> what is the DEAW?

**Author's Note:**

> How it's all processing down in my head:
> 
> In bed: you have the perfect plot and you know the story somehow.
> 
> on the toilet: you have the whole conversation speaking through your mind.
> 
> In bath: visualizing it in 3D
> 
> Infront of the computer: What am i doing here?


End file.
